


The break up

by hatzy



Series: the adventures of sharkboy [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, M/M, but an angsty ending, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You won’t kill me!” Neptune shouted fighting Roman Torchwick crime boss and rather racist asshole.</p><p>“No I would not kill you!” Roman said pausing in the fight. “I will kill the blond fellow you are rather fond of...” Before returning to the fight with a right hook.</p><p>“You wouldn’t lay a finger on him!” Neptune pinned him against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The break up

‘I’m late! I’m late! He is going to fucken kill me...’ Neptune thought running down a busy street, narrowly missing someone on a bike to get to this restaurant. He was 30 minutes late, the plan was to be early but sharkboy got called out and now he had to make an excuse on why he was late and sweaty. “Dust damnit!” Neptune shouted as he looked at his watch. ‘Okay now I’m 35 minutes late...’ Neptune slowed his run to a walk as he reached the restaurant.

Sun sat in his chair leaning back slightly reading the menu. “I am so sorry I am late...” Neptune panted softly. “I just couldn't find the right tie for this outfit...” The lie came easy for him easier than it should have.

“Neptune you are wearing hoodie...” Sun looked up smiling softly.

“Oh yeah...” Neptune smiled softly sitting across from Sun.

“You are a nerd..” Sun laughed. “Why are you this late? I mean you are more late than I have been...” Sun lent forward leaning into the table.

“Bad day?” Neptune smiled softly, he picked up his menu slowly hiding behind it.

“Okay I will accept the lie… only! because I think you’re planning something cute..” Sun raised an eyebrow at neptune suggestively.

“Yes but Sun your idea of cute is one of us being sore after...” Neptune blushed.

“And you say that like it’s a bad thing...” Sun flashed his white teeth at him. “But dropping the late thing for a while… What do you want to have for Dinner? I was thinking tall, blue haired and nerdy” Sun asked smiling, Neptunes cheeks started to stain pink

“I um… I’m sorry what?” Neptune stuttered out glancing around the busy restaurant

“You heard me Neppers.” Sun grinned.

“It’s just we are in public.” Neptune whispered.

“Well we can go somewhere private...” Sun winked at him.

“N-no we should eat first...” Neptune stuttered looking at his menu.

“Well I could eat your-” Sun was cut off by a waitress

“Ready to order?” She asked with a huge smile.

“Yeah I will have the fish...” Neptune smiled sweetly.

“I guess I will have the Steak” Sun glanced up at her.

*-*-*-*

“You won’t kill me!” Neptune shouted fighting Roman Torchwick crime boss and rather racist asshole.

“No I would not kill you!” Roman said pausing in the fight. “I will kill the blond fellow you are rather fond of...” Before returning to the fight with a right hook.

“You wouldn’t lay a finger on him!” Neptune pinned him against a wall.

“Oh I hit a nerve did I?” Roman smiled evilly. “How fond are you of this person? What are you going to do if he died?” He continued riling up Neptune. “I’m going to kill everyone and everything you love.”

Neptune threw the punch he knew he shouldn’t have it was a hard punch but roman was knocked out, and he could leave roman tied up on the roof of the police station.

*-*-*-*

The threat of Suns life was plaguing his thoughts he didn't know what to do, he didn't want Sun to get hurt because of him. “Babe come back to bed… I is late...” Sun hugged him from behind snuggling into neptunes warm shoulder. “The bed is cold without you...”

Neptune smiled softly turning to hug Sun softly. “Okay Sunshine lets get you back to bed...” Neptune picked him up slowly walking to his bed, they cuddled as Sun fell back to sleep, Neptune stared at the ceiling. he could feel his heart shattering but he couldn't risk him being hurt, Sun meant so much to him, he was one of the last pieces of his sane self he had left, and he didn't know if he was the right person for him. All those lies, the hiding that part of him, he didn't even know if Sun loved him but he knew how he felt for Sun and it was the brightest person he knew he kept him out of that dark place that he almost fell into. But if Sun was going to get hurt and it was his fault.. He had to do this.

Sleep took hold of Neptune slowly.

“Neptune hey Nep wake up...” Sun whispered poking neptunes side.

He wriggled away from Sun’s cold fingers and whispered. “What? sleeping...” before burying his face into his pillow sleepily.

“It’s time to get up...” Sun whispered kissing neptunes shoulder tenderly. “Come on.. wake up...”

“No…. It’s my sleepy sleepy time...” Neptune whispered wiggling his hips softly trying to get comfy.

“But Neptune...” Sun whispered kissing down his back softly. “Wake up please...” Neptune moaned softly before pushing up from the bed.

“I hate you sometimes you know…” Neptune yawned loudly sitting up.

“No you don’t” Sun grinned.

*-*-*-*-*

 

A week has passed and Sun got another threat, Neptune couldn't handle the thought of Sun getting hurt that he was getting seriously hurt on the field. He had to do this he kept thinking as he walked up to Sun's apartment. Neptune took a slow breath before knocking on his door.

“Hey! I thought we were meeting at a simple wok...” Sun said opening the door with a smile.

“Yeah I changed my mind... I just need to talk to you.” Neptunes smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

“What’s wrong? Neptune what has happened?” Sun asked quickly.

“I-I can’t… Us… It is not working..” Neptune whispered looking away.

“Neptune what did you just say?” Suns voice shook he did not hear him right he's lying this is a prank, it has to be.

“We are not working...” Neptune looked at him, Sun looked devastated and he couldn't do anything to stop this it was his fault, everything was his fault... If he didn't start fighting Sun would be fine but he can't quit… not now the city needs him.. “I’m sorry Sun” Neptune whispered he was doing his best at holding back tears.

“Don’t tell me sorry! Tell me who? Is it red? They call you a lot is it them?” Suns voice was thick with emotion. “Tell me why? What did I do?”

“It is not you… It’s me” Neptune looked away. “I’m sorry but I need to just figure something out..”

“Don’t do this please? you are the only good thing I have going for me” Sun begged looking up at him with those grey eyes. A sob rolled from his lips before he could stop it.

“I’m sorry Sunshine..” Neptune whispered. “It will be okay I promise”

“How is this okay?!” Sun shouted anger was taking over his sadness.

“Im sorry, I can’t… I have to...” Neptune trailed off closing his eyes to try and stop himself from crying.

“Open your eyes and look at me! Tell me why?!” Sun shouted, it was going to good why is something wrong? why is this popping up now? there hadn’t been any indicators of neptune being unhappy…

“I-I I don’t love you anymore okay?!” Neptune shouted back the lie cut through the both of them, The look of pain on Suns face was etched into neptunes memory. he would never forget the way the light in Sun's eyes faded when he said that. “I don’t love you anymore and I can't lie to you.”

“Get out. just leave and don't come back ever!” Sun shouted Neptune nodded softly walking away. hugging himself Sun closed the door softly before leaning against it sobbing.

Neptune pulled out his phone trying to ignore the tears burning in his eyes he texted sage.’Please go to Suns apartment… he needs you…-- Nep’

the reply was almost instant. ‘Why me?--sage’

‘Because Sun doesn't want to see my face and I’m going to scarlet.--Nep’ replied almost five minutes later walking into his “shark tank” as scarlet liked to call it.

‘okay on my way now-- sage’ Sage replied.

Neptune let the sobs he had been holding back bubble up as he dropped his coat. he just ached he wanted Sun and he just knew that he couldn't have him, not now… he deserved better.

“Hey what’s wrong Sunshine break your heart?” Scarlet walked over with a smile.

“No… the opposite… I broke his…” Neptune looked up at him he was shattered.

“Oh… Oh Neptune... ” Scarlet watched his friend in worry. “why did you… the threats… I thought you were okay with them!”

“I wasn't… I couldn’t take the chance... I had to say something and he” Neptune hiccuped. “He looked so broken Scar... ” Neptune curled up into a ball trying to calm down.

“Hey shh shh...” Scarlet whispered hugging neptune softly.

 

Sun was worse for wear he eating banana choc chip ice cream when Sage arrived, he opened the door slowly. “Hey Sun...” He sounded worried.

“Hey...” Sun looked up at him with sad eyes.

“Neptune said something was wrong...” Sage walked to Sun slowly frowning slightly as he flinched at the mention of Neptune. “What did he do?”

“He broke up with me... and said he doesn’t love me.” Sun looked down as the tears started to fall again.

“Oh. Oh no...” Sage frowned sitting next to him.

“I just, I was going to say those words today. I was going to say I love him but he. He does not feel the same... I feel like an idiot.” Sun said his voice cracking at the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry!  
> kudos and comments make me feel good   
> \--hatzy talks


End file.
